


Go Back to Sleep

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you were kids, you did that all the time. After your parents died and John decided to take care of you, Sam and Dean usually helped with your frequent nightmares by snuggling with you and just being there. It’s no surprise that, so many years later, that’s the first thing Dean does when he sees you having a nightmare after a hunt.





	Go Back to Sleep

Dean’s eyes cracked open in a quick response when he heard the groan on the other side of the motel room, almost bumping into Sam. It was past 1 a.m. and he was sharing a double bed with his brother after you got the couch in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Although alone and ‘comfortable’ you didn’t look anything close to it. You were shifting, groaning and even crying.

“Hey,” he hit Sam on his shoulder, making his brother jerk awake. “Open space.”

Before the man could complain, he stood up and walked closer to you, pulling your thin blanket away and taking you in his arms.

“What is wrong?” Sam groaned in annoyance.

“Nightmare,” Dean put you on the bed. “Just shut up and sleep, okay? Y/N is cold.”

He didn’t protest and just moved, offering enough space for Dean to lay you and get to your side, which he did quickly after, putting an arm around you.

When you were kids, you did that all the time. After your parents died and John decided to take care of you – God knows why –, Sam and Dean usually helped with your frequent nightmares by snuggling with you and just being there. To this day, you were used to just walking up with them holding you in their sleep, and enjoyed it a lot, even though you would never confess that to them. You’ve never actually asked them for it – and probably wouldn’t ever – but never complained.

The moment Dean put his head on your neck, Sam turned around and circled your waist, tangling your legs and resting his chin on your head. Back when you were kids, he was too short and his face usually rested on your chest or something but, with time, your positions changed to the ones you were now.

The first time John caught you, he had gotten very annoyed and prohibited you of sleeping in the same bed but after you disobeyed him several times, he’d just gotten used to it and gave up on doing so. Sometimes he’d even get a large bed so you would squeeze yourselves in small mattresses, though that stopped when you were teenagers. After you all realised – or were forced to realise – that you weren’t kids anymore, you’d just do it when he wasn’t around.

Now, decades and decades later, you just kept the habit.

So, when you woke up by the morning with the two brothers wrapped around you, you didn’t even think twice about it.

“Go back to sleep,” Dean groaned into your neck. “It’s too early.”

“I thought we were heading back to the bunker today,” you whispered.

“Later,” the Winchester took a long breath into your neck.

“Shut up,” Sam tightened your grip around your waist.

“Fine,” you put a hand over Dean’s and closed your eyes. “But don’t tell me we’re late later.”

“We won’t.”


End file.
